


Pirates

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Pirates, Screenplay/Script Format, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Garak was lent a book based on Terran history. A people known as pirates. Garak decides its his new kink.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 10





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> O- odo  
> G-garak  
> B- Bashir

G basically pounces on B at the replomat. They live together, why so desperate.  
G:B! What's a pirate?  
B: Pirate? A bandit i suppose? Of a sort. G what is this?  
G shoves a pad into B’s hand  
G: O just sent me this. It's very exciting.  
B: G, this is porn  
G: I know. I need context now.  
B sits down  
B: Well, before the planet was united, different countries would compete for land and resources. Trade deals were made and without modern transport, the best way to haul cargo across the world was in a boat.  
G: What’s this got to do with pirates?  
B: When a trade route was established, pirates hijacked ships, held the crew hostage and stole anything valuable. There was no defence. The romanticized version that youre reading is far from the truth  
G: You know I hate the truth  
B: Of course, but this brutality was unfair. It was savage. It was -  
G’s neck is dark  
G: It's perfect. I want to be the captain  
B: Not a chance. You hate getting wet. You've never sailed in your life  
G: I won't be getting wet, I’ll be swinging from the rafters and kicking my crewmates across the deck for looking at me funny  
B: Like hell am i being second in command to this  
G: Even in fantasy you're starfleet  
B: G, you've just given me a great idea

Days later  
B steps out of the wooden door to a bright blue day. His crew in full blue uniform for the british empire. They're ship shape alright. The hat made B feel very important. He stood heels together looking into the horizon with a clear mission. Get back to good old britain.

Meanwhile, G wearing a dusty loose shirt that opens half way down his chest, a belt that was essentially useless and trousers he wouldn't be caught dead in, stood looming over his crew. In shambles. They fear him. The sound of his boots hitting the steps as he comes to inspect the scurvy ridden low lifes. It was perfect.

B notices sails following their position.  
B: Second mate, prepare to go to warp .. I mean, pick up the pace

G is hanging off the rigging with a rudimentary telescope. He spots the other ship. His movements are energetic but slowed by his aging body.  
G: PREPARE THE CANNONS.  
The crew spring into action  
G: We're not leaving without a fight.

Back on B’s ship, the weight of the cargo is weighing their much more efficient ship down. The trip was too important. G wasn't coming for the cargo anyway, he wanted the boat. If they escaped without the shipment, their escape will be in vain. If they keep the cargo, they will have to fight. This was scary. Exhilarating, but scary. G’s ship was catching up fast

G:They've got nowhere to go. No one to call for help.   
G is tingling with anticipation. The thought of a starfleet captain completely helpless at the mercy of his cold cardassian grip was almost too much.  
G: I'm going to wipe that starfleet optimism off his face. And I'm going to revel in it.

B: Rifles. Aim.  
Half the crew stood along the side of the ship, old style guns at the ready. As soon as G was close enough …  
B: FIRE

G jumped as a few of his crew were awkwardly hit by .. metal projectiles?  
G: Cannons. Fire!

B felt the hit of a cannon bolt through his ship.   
B: Engineering, repo- I mean, can we patch it up?  
A voice from below decks calls up  
C: Sorry sir, if we could lighten the load, we might float out of this, but otherwise, it's gonna be a case of manually removing water!  
Another huge hit.  
B: Do whatever it takes to damage that ship, even if it takes ours out with it.  
C: Sir?  
B: G wants the ship. He's not gonna hurt it if he wants it for himself.  
C: Aye aye

G can smell the gunpowder. The force of each cannon firing and the rush of hoping one hits is driving him up the wall.  
G: Stop the cannons. We're entering phase 2.   
The crew of pirates suddenly get even more excited, the ship pulls even closer to B’s.   
G: ...Fire  
A small wave of arrows with rope attached fire across the gap. they pull with all their might to physically tie the ships together. G grins.

B: All rifles, fire at will.  
All his gunmen rapid fire. B is shaking. His ship is going down and its cargo will land in the wrong hands. His mission failed. Not if he has anything to say about it.

G’s crew are being shot off one by one.  
G: Phase 3!  
The ships now tied as close as possible, G and crew jump from their boat. The first men engage in melee combat, rendering the brits almost useless. As the last of G’s men make the leap, G drops a lit match and runs like hell to join them. His ship is engulfed in flames in seconds. The fire can be felt from where B is standing. G can feel its heat. He loves it.

B:G! You madman!  
G makes eye contact with B and immediately runs at him, sword in hand.  
B: Shit.  
B starts running away.   
G: where's your starfleet optimism now.  
G stabs a few of B’s crew while they chase each other.  
B: The British empire has no place for ruffians like you.  
G’s Cardassian nature kicks in. The weather is hot, even if it's a bit bright. They Are verbally fighting, literally at war and drastic measures are being taken to establish dominance.  
G: Admit defeat doc- I mean Captain. I run this vessel now.  
B notices G’s ridges are near black. His eyes are fully dilated. His breathing is rapid and that smile. Oh that smile. He knows where this is going. B takes advantage. B pulls his own sword out.  
B: You’ll have to kill every man on this ship before I yield  
G: That was the plan.  
B looks out to the onslaught. His trained british soldiers were not cut out for this. G moves closer, backing B into a corner.  
G: Watch as your values are ripped away by the swift and brutal hand of unorthodox methods.  
B swings his weapon. G blocks and continues to battle.  
G: That's more like it  
B and G have a proper sword fight. G uses his knowledge and confidence in the situation to keep up, but B has his youth and determination to win this fight. G is getting giddy. His ship is just burned wood floating around. B’s ship is slowly sinking. G decides to end this and trips B up, holds him down with his foot and points the end of his blade at B’s neck. They're both out of breath  
G: Call off your troops  
B: Stand down!  
The brits all slowly drop their weapons and raise their hands.  
G: Perfect. Kill them all!  
The pirates execute all of the soldiers  
B: No!  
G: What are you going to do about it?  
G’s eyes are wild. He’s never looked so scary. The man just ordered the execution of 50 men and he stands smiling at B who is currently laying on the floor humiliated. B doesn't answer. G turns to one of his own crew still locking eyes with B.  
G: Fix the ship. I’m retiring for the night.  
G’s pirates get to work  
B: What about me?  
G grabs B’s blue and gold collar and drags him to his own quarters. B has lost. G starts getting undressed.  
B: What are you doing?  
G picks him up and aggressively kisses him  
G: Get undressed or I'll let my crew decide your fate  
B starts undressing. B hits the ground unexpectedly before he’s even out of the uniform, G dragged him onto the floor.  
G: Don't even bother with foreplay, just take me!  
B doesn't need asking twice.  
….  
G is asleep on the floor. B is laid awake considering the game. If he wakes up, does it end? Can I still win on my own? G stirs and slowly wakes back up.  
B: You passed out  
G is peeling himself off the wooden floor.  
G: The game didn't end?  
B: No. Either I can still win, or you can still lose.  
G: How much more won do I have to be?  
G’s crew barge through the door. B and G are sat naked on the floor together.  
K: We’re starting a mutiny  
G: A what?  
B: They're taking over and killing us off  
G: But- but-  
G sighs  
G: .. you know what? Worth it.  
K lunges his sword at G’s chest. The program pauses.  
B and G just sit there  
B: You lost  
G: So did you, or else the game would continue.  
B: Fair. Can we leave now?  
G: Of course. Are you alright?  
G stood up to get dressed  
B: I suppose. It was just .. intense  
G: Which part  
B: All of it. Especially you as a psychotic captain hell bent on murder.  
G pulls his shirt on.  
G: Been there done that  
B: G. Seriously  
G laughs and throws B his clothes.  
B: Computer end program.


End file.
